leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* 2015 World Championship Winner skins |Latest = July 25th, 2016 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V6.15 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. '''These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped.' A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: PVP.net League Client Update Replay System * Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends VPBE Tips New set of in-game tips have been added, some are gameplay related and some narrative. Game Tips *"Tibbers will enrage and attempt to avenge Annie if she is killed." *"Slaying the Cloud Drake grants your team permanent out of combat movement speed." *"Slaying the Infernal Drake increases your team's damage against champions." *"Slaying the Mountain Drake helps your team take down epic monsters and turrets faster." *"Slaying the Ocean Drake helps your team regenerate missing health and mana." *"Elder Dragon only appears after 35 minutes, but slaying him gives your team massive burn effects to their abilities." *"You can have 3 stealth wards and 1 vision ward on the map at a time." *"If Ekko uses his ultimate quickly after recalling, he can rewind all the way to where he started the recall." *"When Tahm Kench devours Rumble during his Flamespitter, he keeps the burn." *"Rift Herald only spawns once, and leaves the map in a hurry right before Baron shows up." *"Sion can jump over walls in the final leap of his ultimate." *"Yasuo's Wind Wall and Braum's Unbreakable won't block lasers like Lux's ultimate." *"The Blue Buff Golem loves to dance with Popstar Ahri." Narrative Tips *"Gateways of dark stone known as Noxtoraa are raised over roads in territories conquered by Noxus." *"Hextech is the fusion of magic and technology, harnessing the power contained within extremely rare crystals." *"Piltover is the center of mercantile trade in Valoran." *"Zaun's powerful Chem-Barons keep a loose alliance that prevents the city from descending into chaos." *"The Zaun Gray is the thick, chemical atmosphere of Zaun that can be fatal to breathe where densely settled." *"Ionian architecture is known for its harmonious fluidity with nature." *"The Black Mist can manifest anywhere in Valoran during the Harrowing, though it strikes Bilgewater most." *"Many structures in Bilgewater are made from remnants of ships gutted upon its rocky shores." *"In Bilgewater, the dead are not buried - they are given back to the ocean in submerged caskets below bobbing tombstones." *"True Ice never melts. Dark Ice is True Ice that has been corrupted." *"The Frozen Watchers are believed to be trapped in the Howling Abyss." *"Sivir's crossblade, the Chalicar, once belonged to Setaka, an Ascended Warrior Queen of Shurima." *"Illaoi was Gangplank's first love." *"Fantastical occurrences may indicate where the veil separating Runeterra and the Void has worn thin." *"Some say Yordles know secret ways through Runeterra others cannot perceive." *"The Bearded Lady, Mother Below, and Nagakabouros are all names Bilgewater natives call their deity." *"Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is utterly remote, reachable only by the most determined seeker." *"Those Ascended by the Sun Disc of Shurima can live for thousands of years." *"Demacia's army is often outnumbered, but is arguable the most elite, well-trained army in Runeterra." Minions * Cannon minions spawn rate changed: ** Each team gets one cannon minion per wave, rotating lanes. *** Bot lane gets a cannon minion on wave 3, mid gets one on wave 4, and top gets on at wave 5 - this then repeats until 20 minutes. *** After 20 minutes, mid gets a cannon minion on wave 40 then both Bot and Top get a cannon minion on wave 41 - this then repeats until 35 minutes. *** After 35 minutes, all lanes have cannons in each wave. Champions ; * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1400. ** Reduces duration of crowd control against her by % when near one or more visible enemy champions. ** Reduces duration of crowd control on her based on if she is outnumbered (self + allies vs enemies). *** Grants 0% crowd control reduction. *** Grants 10% crowd control reduction. *** Grants % crowd control reduction. ; * New champion. ; * ** Root duration changed to 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 seconds at levels 1 / 6 / 11 / 16 from 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 seconds at levels 1 / 6 / 11 / 16 / 18. * ** Base explosion damage reduced to from . ** Damage to those hit along the way increased to from . ** Cooldown lowered to 120 / 100 / 80 from 140 / 110 / 80. ** Targets hit "along the way" are now also for seconds. ; * ** Now starts the game with the passive charged. * ** Mana cost reduced to 35 from 50. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 15. ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 12. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 10% at all rank from %. * ** Slow effect now scales up to 99% over the channel duration.è * ** Aura movement speed AP ratio reduced to from . ** Self movement speed reduced to % from %. * ** Basic ability cooldown reduction changed to from ; * ** Maximum speed of Chaos Storm lowered to 400 from 450. ** Minimum speed of Chaos Storm increased to 200 from 170. ** Chaos Storm starts slowing down from maximum speed once it gets 300 units away, down from 350. ** Chaos Storm reaches minimum speed once it is 900 units away from Viktor, down from 950. Items Nothing to report. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed